Shattered Glass
by Alexawynters
Summary: Inspired by Britney Spears' song. When Alex catches Mitchie cheating Mitchie's world shatters.


**Shattered Glass  
**Disclaimer: I do not own either these characters nor Britney Spears' song, Shattered Glass.  
Pairing: Mitchie/Alex  
Author's Note: I was listening to this song in the car and suddenly a story line popped into my head. I was like, 'well hello there, nice to meet you'. I have two endings for this, I'm not sure which one I'm going to include in this. My friend Kari suggested I pick one to include and then post the other as a separate chapter. I think I might just do that. Thanks, Kari!

Lately Mitchie had been getting very distant. Their phone calls and texts were coming more infrequently and Alex had a feeling it may have something to do with Miley Stewart. Reading the tweets between the two made Alex's heart ache. It was as though her girlfriend had moved onto another relationship without even telling her.

Miley Stewart aside, Alex also blamed Disney. Sometimes Alex wondered if the Mouse purposely scheduled them time apart. Add Mitchie's tour (and now Alex's own) to the mix and you had some very busy girls. Still, Mitchie could at least tweet her once in a while.

Deciding that an impromptu visit to her girlfriend would be a good way to surprise Mitchie and hopefully bring them closer again, Alex booked the next flight out. After the ticket was purchased Alex grabbed her cell to call Mitchie. Two rings then voicemail. The Latina stared at her phone in shock. Never in all their years of friendship had Mitchie forwarded her call to voicemail. A feeling of dread overcame Alex making her more determined to see her girlfriend.

Simply packing an overnight bag Alex grabbed her keys and left the house. It took some serious self restraint for the girl to not race to the airport. She reasoned with herself that it would do her no good to rush because either way the plane was still leaving in an hour. Alex just needed to be patient.

Three hours and a thirty minute cab ride later Alex found herself standing outside the door to Mitchie's hotel room. For the entire flight Alex was in near panic mode but now, knowing the love of her life was mere feet away, calmed her immensely. That is, until she heard strange sounds coming from the room.

Every ounce of panic came flooding back to Alex. Those sounds… they… she reached to knock only to find the door was not only unlocked but open. It felt like a bad dream. On the one hand Alex could back away giving Mitchie the benefit of the doubt and pretend like nothing ever happened. On the other, Mitchie was _her_ girlfriend and Alex had a right to now if the girl was cheating.

"Mitchie!"

The breathy gasp made Alex's thoughts come crashing back and she burst into the room. The sight was heartbreaking. In the middle of the bed was Mitchie, naked, and writhing beneath her was Miley Stewart.

A choked sob escaped the older girl as she sank to the floor, startling the beds occupants. They scrambled away from each other trying to cover themselves with the sheets.

"Alex, it' not…" Mitchie gave up. How could she possibly say that it wasn't what it looked like when it was _exactly_ what it looked like. She had no defense. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Mitchie watched her soul mate's world shatter. Alex's eyes had always been so expressive, always giving away what she was thinking or feeling. Now Mitchie could see that everything in the older girl was breaking.

"Lex… I'm sorry.."

Sadness was replaced with rage. "You're sorry? If you think you're hurting now, you haven't seen anything yet." Alex stood and pointed a finger at the trembling southerner on the bed. "Was it really worth it? Was she everything you were looking for to feel like a woman?"

It killed Alex to say her next piece but it was necessary. Mitchie needed to know what she was losing.

"I hope you know you can't come back cuz all we had is broken. You were my _everything,_ Mitchie! You promised me forever and you've thrown it away on this... whore! I was willing to give up my career for you, to give up doing what I love because I loved you more! We've been through so much Mitchie. Tell me, when it all falls apart for you, will she still be here? Will she support you and stand by your side when the media decides you're not their little 'darling' anymore?"

Mitchie and Miley flinched. Neither were used to hearing her talk like this. Mitchie tried again. "Alex please… I can't lose you!"

Like flipping on a switch Alex went from seething to ice cold. "Too late, you've already guaranteed that. I'm done, Mitchie. Don't even try to get me back because I want nothing to do with you."

Three months later..

Mitchie had tried many times to contact her now ex. She did everything from apology tweets to sending roses. Nothing worked. Eventually after all the calls, Alex blocked Mitchie's number. They weren't even attempts made to look like best friends to the public and the media couldn't understand how Disney's dream team could have ended so abruptly. Rumors flew worse than the Brad/Jennifer/Angelina triangle.

The most popular rumor was that Miley was getting in between them. When the gossip blog OceanUP posted about it, Alex replied (only to delete it minutes later), 'If you only knew.' This just sparked more rumors about them.

While Mitchie and Miley had gotten closer, Mitchie found her dreams haunted by images and memories of Alex. Frequently she had to stop herself from calling Miley the other girl's name. It was impossible for the rockstar to focus and her work was suffering for it. She hadn't written a song since Alex had left, every one of her takes at SWAC were crap. All she could think about was Alex Russo and how much she missed her.

In a feeble attempt at taking her mind off the girl Mitchie focused on getting Miley to publicly come out with her. Each time she was unsuccessful. Miley flat out stated that she cared far too much about her career to throw it away with Mitchie. Surprisingly this didn't hurt as much as it should and Mitchie knew Alex had been right all along.

Everything went to hell one day however, when a picture of the pair lip locking was leaked to the press. At first the rockstar was relieved to know that she didn't have to hide anymore. Miley's reaction was the exact opposite. Many hurtful words were spoken and Miley left in a huff, claiming it was just an experiment and she could never be a 'fag'.

While Miley publicly denied the whole thing, Mitchie openly admitted that she was gay. No other statements were made on the subject and needless to say Disney dropped Mitchie faster than a hot potato.

Without Alex by her side Mitchie's world was falling apart like shattered glass. Jagged little pieces that could never be fixed. She had no job, her tour had been canceled, and most of her friends and family refused to speak to her. It was all too much. Sitting at her desk in her home in L.A. Mitchie got on Twitter one last time. One tweet. That was all she had left in her.

alexrusso I'm so sorry. I love you.

She didn't care that everyone else would see it. Her life was ruined anyway this couldn't possibly make it worse. Mitchie wasn't even sure if Alex would get her tweet, after all, she had blocked Mitchie's calls, why not her twitter too? Hitting send she closed her laptop and made her way to the bathroom in a daze before picking up the razor.

--

Unbeknownst to Mitchie, Alex still had the girl's tweets sent to her phone. As the ring tone went off the older Latina considered ignoring it but in the end her heart as well as her curiosity won out.

alexrusso I'm so sorry. I love you.

Alex's heart momentarily stopped. Even though Mitchie had come out, it hadn't been intentional, and she knew Mitchie would never send this for everyone to read if something wasn't seriously wrong. The younger girl always sent something else with her tweets. An 'I'm sorry, take me back I love you so much' or something along those lines. Never one so short. Something was definitely off about this. Given Mitchie's history with depression, Alex knew whatever was going through the girl's mind right now couldn't be good.

She tried calling Mitchie but her phone was off. Feeling as though her fingers couldn't move fast enough Alex immediately dialed Mitchie's mother. When she picked up all the woman was able to get out was "Mitchie's at home, why-"

Click.

Alex was already flying out the door. Only one thought was repeating through her head. 'Please be okay."

The Wizard's star had probably broken at least six traffic laws as she sped to Mitchi's house. She was amazed she hadn't been pulled over but thanked God that it didn't happen. With the key she'd been using for years Alex let herself into the house and ran up the stairs.

"Mitchie? Mitchie!"

Hearing nothing her searches became more frantic. At last Alex came to Mitchie's bathroom to find the girl curled on the floor with razor in her shaking hand. Alex had never seen a more tragic yet relieving sight in her life. Mitchie was still alive but so broken.

"Oh thank God, Mitchie!" Alex threw herself onto the floor next to Mitchie and threw her arms around her best friend in a protective hug. The dam finally broke and Mitchie sobbed into Alex's chest, her fingers clung to the older girl's shirt like she was afraid Alex would disappear. The entire time Alex held Mitchie tightly to her, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"Sshh baby, its gonna be okay. Let it out."

So Mitchie did. Time passed though neither girl knew how much or even cared. All that mattered was they were both here together. The agony both girl's had suffered over the last few months flooded out.

Sometime later, once Mitchie had calmed enough to speak, came the inevitable talk. Mitchie didn't know what to say or where to start, words just spilled out of her mouth in an unorganized fashion.

"Lex, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you I shouldn't have done that I now you don't love me anymore but please please don't leave me I need you in my life!"

A small smile grace Alex's lips. She had always found Mitchie's adorable when she babbled. Placing two fingers under her best friend's chin she gently lifted Mitchie's face till she was looking into her eyes.

"Mitchie, I'll always love you, never doubt that."

"But-!"

"No, no buts. Mitchie, I've been in love with you since the day we met. These months apart only reminded me just how much. Every day we didn't speak killed me a little more inside. I can't imagine my life without you. I've had to go through that for the last three months and I can't do it again. I'm willing to give this a second shot but please baby, don't break my heart again."

Mitchie felt her heart swell with happiness, but doubt clouded her mind. "How can you? After what I did I.. I don't deserve someone as perfect as you. I deserve bad thing I got." She stared at the ground sadly.

If Alex had any fears about this time around they vanished with those words. "Hey, look at me." When Mitchie looked up Alex continued. "Everything you said just now proves to me you won't do it again and that's all I care about is being happy with you. I think.. no, I know we've got this. Are you with me?"

Mitchie couldn't say no to that. Practically tackling Alex backwards onto the bathroom floor Mitchie hugged her best friend tightly. "I love you so much, Lex."

Alex smiled up at her. "I love you too, Mitch. We're gonna be okay."

And they were. Alex came out with Mitchie as her partner and when Disney dropped her too, lawyers were called in and lawsuits were made. Due to the overwhelming support from their fans, the girls won their case, receiving a large sum that set them for life. They still wanted to pursue their careers however, but it wasn't hard to find work. Networks were lining up to sign the girls, preferably together due to their obvious chemistry, and major movie deals were made.

All this success proved that Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo were meant to be together. They had lover's spats like every couple but they came out stronger after each one. It could not be said by anyone that the couple weren't good role models. In fact, these girls were the breakthrough force that helped other young gay and lesbian stars to come out in the business without fear of hatred. Yes there was still prejudice in places, but the overall attitude was positive. Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo started a revolution and in the end came out on top.

Author's Note 2: I liked the happy ending best. But I'll write and post the sad ending later. Read and review please even if you hate it.


End file.
